Kat and Ana
Kat and Ana are young ninjas from Diamond City who work as video game developers at Wario's company designing nature based games. They are both students at Diamond Kindergarten and the Mystical Ninja Elementary. Their names together spell Katana, a type of sword. They also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an assist trophy. WarioWare Series ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! The story of their mix was Ana tried to save a prince/princess and got captured. She called on Kat who came to help. After the microgame mix Kat saved both of them from the evil monster and returned to her village. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Kat and Ana's multiplayer mode is Wobbly Bobbly. WarioWare: Twisted! Kat and Ana went on a field trip with their class on Diamond Knoll. Shadow the Dog and Shuriken the Falcon came too. Ana stopped to get a flower while Kat kept walking. Ana ran after Kat to show her the flower. However Kat hit a beehive with a stick when Ana arrived. The bees got angry and the sisters tried to escape. However they were not alone they encountered the Diamond Troll. They fought back against the troll. But shortly before they could attack, Shadow and Shuriken crashed into the cabin and hit the ceiling. They fell on the Troll and all three were knocked out. Kat and Ana were speechless. They decided to go in the cabin but the swarm of bees were there. So all four of them Kat, Ana, Shadow and Shuriken run off into the sunset. WarioWare: Touched! Ana wanted a snack but someone stole her bananas so she called Kat and the two of them went through the woods to catch the crook. During the mix, there are four bunches of bananas as a lifeline. Complete one of the microgames and the sisters will become excited to see who the crook is. If you didn't finish the game or get a wrong answer, Kat and Ana will burst into tears. that's when one of the bananas falls off. After the Microgame Mix, they found out a monkey took their bananas they forgave the monkey and kept as a pet and named him, Numchuck. WarioWare: Smooth Moves A monster came to Diamond Dojo looking for his son. He then attacked everyone, then Kat and Ana showed up. After the Microgame Mix they attacked the monster but his son told the monster to stop fighting. In the next scene the Monster was walking away with his son in his hand but when Kat saw his son on the Dojo, she soon realized that it was the wrong son and it was actually Ana, leaving behind drops of tears when crying for help. WarioWare: Snapped! Kat and Ana take control of the 2 player rollercoaster. WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase Kat and Ana will just skydive. Game & Wario ''Kat and Ana's minigame is Patchwork. ''WarioWare Gold In the intro, Kat and Ana are seen in front of Diamond City Castle. They talk about getting a ninja learner's permits. The camera then cuts to an old woman. Ana asks if Kat was sure she was a real ninja, but Kat says that true ninjas never look like ninjas. Kat then says to pass, they have to eat everything the woman serves. They ask what ninjas eat, then daydream about those foods. Kat then stops daydreaming, saying that they would be late for the test. Their stage then begins. However, in each of these games, when ever they talk, that always do it simultaneously as a running gag. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kat and Ana appeared in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and Assist Trophy. Once unleashed from the Assist Trophy they will jump and slash the enemy from both angles. Interestly, when they appear they shout "Katana!", which is a combination of their names, instead of the names individually. Biology Kat's Biology is "Descendant of the Iga Ninja Clan, Kat is the oldest of twin sisters. She goes to Diamond Kindergarten. Kat is bossy and a bit of a bully, 'Okay, the intro's right, I'm a little bossy, and a bully, you know.' but she loves her pet turtles. Ana's Biology is "Kat's younger sister, Ana, is very quiet. Kat sometimes makes Ana cry, 'It happens when my sister bullies me.' but Kat is always there when Ana is in danger. Ana loves all living things, especially flowers." Microgames WarioWare: Smooth Moves * Cutting Edge * On the Edge * Serve Already! * Paper Trail * Object D'Art * Frequent Flyer * Extreme Patty-Cake * Writer's Block * BYOM * Teeth Polithe * Cookie Rookie * A Moment of Reflection * Saving Face * Stick It Through 'Em! * Shear Terror * Fitting In * S-T-R-E-T-C-H! * Budget Dentistry * A-maze-ing * Simon Says * Code Dependency * Mall Tour * Driver's Ed * Bungii! microgame Gallery 'Artwork' 'Screenshots' TrueNinjas(WWG)0b.png| WarioWare Gold (True Ninjas) TrueNinjas(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold (True Ninjas) CatchyTune2(RHM).jpg| Rhythm Heaven Megamix (Catchy Tune 2) (SSBU)0.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (cameo) Ana(SSBU).jpg| Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (cameo) Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Females Category:Touch League Category:Heroes